Adoption
by gallant2195
Summary: Raelynn and Phil are blissfully in love, anxiously awaiting for Rae's daughter's 7th birthday so Phil can officially blood adopt. However, while on a mission, Rae meets the Dursleys which subsequently leads to Harry and Sara's kidnapping through nefarious events. Things happen and Sara and Harry show how much power they really have.
1. Dursley

**AN:** _I'm not British, nor am I J.K. Rowling, Arthur Conan Doyle, or BBC._

* * *

"Petunia!" a portly and boisterous man called out to his wife as entered his home. His face was red; he slammed his keys down on the entryway table, roughly put his outerwear up and bumbled into the dining room where the dinner was being laid out by a thin and gangly boy of four and a thin and gangly woman.

"Vernon! What seems to be the problem?" the gangly woman exclaimed after putting a roast down and coming over to her husband, giving him a gentle massage. As he sat down, another boy of four in similar disposition as the distressed man came in and tried to get his father's attention, but he was shoved to the other side of the table and told to sit and eat. The gangly boy tried to sit down too, but he was quickly told by the woman to finish cleaning the kitchen. Scurrying back with a rag, the woman sat in the seat next to the man and asked him to continue.

"A Yank came in with some fancy degree from the North American market and will be here for a couple of months, learning the trade, getting evaluated on her legal performance and discerning if there are any risks in the companies. Some ethics assistant from human resources is following her around and now we have to play host to the little buccaneer! I'm excelling in the company, in line for a promotion, but that does not mean I have to babysit! I have nothing to do with the division she's in and the President wants me to bring her to dinner and invite her with us sometime soon. This is not a favorable position to be in, because if she catches one thing out of line in my department, the company is done for. I don't know why the boss wants her to come to our home!"

"Well, think about it Vernon. Although she is a Yank, didn't you mention how your friend had to go over the same process and be evaluated in three different countries on his legal practice and practical knowledge of the business? Didn't Stanley mention being invited to some interesting people's homes and gave such great reviews they were promoted to a position that offered more than the original proposal? If she comes to our home and maybe come with us on Dudley's birthday, then you will be promoted faster than Masters with more on your check to brag about. Besides, maybe Mr. Abitibi wanted to show there was nothing to hide in your department. Come Vernon, he trusts you to play host to this woman!"

"Yes. Yes, you're right Petunia. Prepare a big supper Friday and I will let her know she can come with us on Dudley's birthday. I'm overreacting. She hasn't been a complete Yank and more polite than Patel is on a Monday."

"See! So, what is her name?"

"Something like Rita Manning –" a crash was heard in the kitchen, "– Boy! What are you doing in there!"


	2. Sara, Emma, Eric

**AN:** _Nope, nada, zilch. Me makes no monies on zis work._

_Sorry for the long wait, but it didn't feel right to update this piece until I finished another one of my pieces. I have way too many ideas and if I don't finish one in a timely fashion, then I won't finish any of them._

_Everyone who has put my story on their Favorites' and/or Alerts' list, thank you. Although, now I am nervous if this chapter and the next few chapters will be what you hoped for._

* * *

"There you go...nice and gentle. Now you want to be patient and quiet like when waiting for that fish to tug," a man with a gruff appearance, brown hair and an American accent told a small waif with bright blue hair. Both were wearing jeans and long sleeve black shirts, holding fishing rods proportionate to their size, lines cast out into the Thames. There were a sparse number of older gentlemen in lawn chairs in groups or in solitude along the reserved fishing embankment with cast out lines. Some were able to get a catch, some were there to socialize, and some were there to enjoy the day as the man was with the little girl. The two sat in silence until the man gently prodded the child beside him, "Baby girl, look, look, look." Her line was being tugged and she jerked, before rolling in the line. "Faster, now cut some slack. Not too much! Pull it up! Roll it in faster, but nice and easy...there you - ooh," the man patted the girl on the shoulder as her line went slack from the loss of weight. "Better luck the next round, huh?" The little girl pouted, rolled in her fishing line, then swung it out again in nice gentle arc across the water. The man, also known as Phillip Coulson, laughed in kind amusement, watching the little girl, the daughter of his future wife, get upset for not getting a fish the first time.

Phil Coulson was an agent for a secret government organization that he would usually describe as having a front row seat to all the craziness of the world. Five years previously, while on a covert operation with a liaison officer, he fell in love with said liaison officer in a rather unorthodox manner much to the chagrin of his superiors who insisted on having the fraternization policies in place. Policies none of the agents of the organization seem to follow.

The unorthodox manner in which he grew attached to the consultant, one Raelynn Morely or Rae, was through a magical and spiritual bond that would find the soul mate or soul mates of a child of Nideni through the barest touch of skin to skin. By touching an arm, shaking hands, or accidentally brushing up against the other, whatever the situation, if it was naked skin against skin then the bond would activate, settle and unite the pair. The bond would also increase with continued contact and intimacy. A kiss would guarantee a spiritual awareness, knowing when the partner was coming and going, what they're emotions were. Sex, the ultimate act of binding, of commitment, would ensure the completion of the covenant the magical spiritual bond asks for. The similar life patterns, where one cannot live without the other, such as prolonging the lifespan of the partner with the shortest life span and if death reached one partner, then the other partner would shortly follow within seven hours. There were other benefits to the binding, but it would depend on the bond of the soul mates.

At least, that's how Rae tried to describe it to Phil, but they both agreed there was more to it than her, a child of Nideni or the royal family line of Atlantis, finding her true love. It was as if the balance of the universe depended on their bond, their synchronicity, their proactive partnership. Many in Rae's ancient family tried to understand, but there was little surety if they were correct in their theories.

The routine Phil and his pseudo daughter, Sara, committed to this morning, of casting out a line continued for a few more hours, back and forth between them, until it was nearing lunch time and the man insisted they return home.

"But Daddy!" the little girl whined in a British accent unlike her father's accent. "I _have _to catch a fish before we go home! Mum had asked if I was going to bring one home for supper and I promised I would!"

Phil tried to cover his mirth while responding to the bouncy little girl, knowing her mother said such a thing in jest. To Sara, however, it was a statement. "I'm sure she will understand. It is only your first day learning, Baby Girl."

"But Daddy!" She stomped her feet and swung her bright blue braids creating an arc around her face as she continued her petulant stance.

A couple of older gentlemen walked by, with cans of soda, acknowledging the man. They both were fathers and grandfathers. It was a blessing when the young ones were interested in learning to fish, but at this age, they hadn't learned patience. It was always an amusing sight to see and the one white hair man dressed in a cardigan vest took pity on the father and began to tell the girl his fishing secret, while his grey hair companion chuckled, "There's a secret to this trade, little one. Listen to your Da, he understands. You see little one, fishing is an art. You can't expect to master it in a couple of hours."

The little girl pursed her lips, "I can and I will," and immediately turned to face the water. She then casted out her fishing line.

"Sara!" The American sternly called, but his daughter straightened her shoulders and ignored him. "I had said it was time to go, then it means time to go. This will be your last one, do your understand?"

"Yessir," Sara mumbled.

"Sara, pretty name child," the grey hair gentleman mumbled to the little girl while her father continued to berate her stubbornness. It was obvious that Phil's heart wasn't in it, so it was no suprise after a couple of seconds when her line caught, she reeled in the fish as she was taught, and by Phil's encouragement much to the elder gentlemen's amusement how quickly he switched between his stern countenance and pride, as most parents were want to do. Sara reeled in the fish completely out of water. Joyfully, she exclaimed her ability to keep the promise and the men allowed her the few seconds of happiness before telling her she had to take it off the line.

"What?"

"You reeled him in, you take him off the line," her Phil told her. The grey hair man gave a gruff afterword in appreciating fishing by experiencing all of its aspects. The fun and the nasty. Phil only nodded is head in agreement, much to Sara's appall. Finally, after much hesitation, she pinched the tip of the fish's mouth and released him from the hook. Sara exclaimed her disgust, put the fish in the small cooler her dad brought, and then proceeded to provide a scene that would leave the older gentlemen's heart with a warm glow.

"Daddy, I have enjoyed fishing with you, but I never ever _ever_ want to touch those slimy things again." Phil's eyes crinkled and he laughed cheerfully, acknowledging the older men as he picked up Sara and left the embankment with her, heading to a black car that had a young fair hair man standing and holding a door open, ready to chaperone them to the next destination. The clear sign of money shocked the elder gentlemen, piqued their curiosity for a moment before they returned to continue their day.

On their ride home, Sara could not stop talking excitedly about her catch, completely forgetting the last few moments where she had to touch the fish. Her father just reclined in the seat and aptly listened to her, correcting a misspoken term or pointing out the names of parts of the city whenever her attention diverted to the rolling landscape. Eventually, the pair arrived at the gates of an old London mansion. Brick and limestone were its base features and it boasted a restored appearance to the surviving 17th century home, a remarkable feat considering the days of the Blitz. The car pulled around a driveway, the chauffeur quickly jumped out and opened the door for the man and girl. When they stepped out and thanked him for his services that day then headed to the front steps, the chauffeur nodded to them and returned to the car to drive into the garage nearby on the property.

Heading inside, the man called out, "Peggy, Sharon! We've returned!" Sara ran past Phil and through the drawing room to an alcove that appeared to be the entrance to a library. Then he followed the little girl and smiled when he saw two women of similar dispositions, but different ages, sitting on the floor of the library, trying to get two one year olds with blue highlighted hair to learn the sounds of the alphabet with various transient governing terminology.

"'R' makes a sort of guttural sound, like 'rrrr,'" began the older woman, who was known as Margaret "Peggy" Carter and a retired agent and cofounder of the same organization Phil worked for. She quickly had to quiet Sara for wanting to interrupt and talk about her morning. "Sara, we will hear your story in a minute. I have told you before, finish one task before beginning another." The little girl pouted.

"'R' stands for recession," the younger woman started again after the interruption. She was Sharon Carter, Peggy's niece. Sharon was of similar appearance to the older woman, except for the hair, considering Peggy's was dark brown and grey and Sharon's was golden brown. Sharon was quickly following in her footsteps in hopes of getting into the same government organization her aunt confounded. After the tragic death of her parents in a Virginia hospital fire, she moved in with her dad's British sister and quickly learned of the agency Peggy was working for. Growing up in that environment and hearing about her aunt's World War II stories, had inspired Sharon to pursue the same line of work as her aunt. Peggy tried to steer Sharon's interests elsewhere when she was younger, because working for S.H.I.E.L.D, the secret government organization she and Phil worked for, was not a healthy career choice considering the continuous amounts of threats to their lives. Eventually, Peggy stopped trying and became proud of Sharon's achievements. "The-"

"-brief period of economic downturn," the elder lady interrupted, winking at Phil in the doorway as Sara casually walked over to Sharon.

The younger lady grabbed a hug from Sara and persisted to finish what she started saying, "It also stands for the act of receding, or withdrawal. Like how you want to turn an enemy of the state into a recessionary."

Peggy sighed, "Good afternoon, Phil. If your children become foolhardy guardians of well anticipated plans for world domination, we now know who to blame. The college freshman and future agent whom you and your lovely wife have left your children in her care."

Phil laughed and nudged at the boy, who upon closer inspection was the twin of the baby girl who started taking interest in her older sister, Sara. Quickly, Phil sat down as the little boy made grabbing motions to his father. The twins were Rae's and Phil's children by blood. The little girl, Sara Riddle recognized Phil as a paternal parent, but her birth father was a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle and according to Rae, was a very dangerous man. The man did not know he had a daughter, much to the relief of the individuals who knew of Sara's heritage. Even so, Phil had been by Rae's side since Sara turned two and according to the little girl that made him her Daddy. In a way she would be correct, because Phil and Rae were not married by legal terms, but in the eyes of the ancient ancestors and Magic, they were essentially married already having committed the act to complete the binding of the covenant. The consummation, after a few years, had obviously soon produced the twins, Eric and Emma.

Rae and Phil had talked about legally binding themselves, but in a moment sentimentality, Phil asked to wait. He wanted to wait for the day he could adopt Sara by blood. The difference between a legal adoption and magic adoption, more specifically blood adoption, was the spiritual binding. Legally, an adoption is a piece of paper stating a child is recognized by law as the child of the adopting parent. By magic, it is recognized in as so as the same manner, but a paternal bond is created that cannot be severed. It is also recognized in ancient records that would prevent inheritance unless the member was family and family wards that allow to protect only family members, and other familial magical situations and enchantments. A blood adoption was similar to a magic adoption but even deeper. It ensured the child could be recognized as being a part of the adoptive parent's blood. The child's very DNA would be rewritten, allowing room for the new DNA code to settle in, making the child the parent's in every way that mattered except for the act of creating said child. This was powerful, binding magic and could only happen if the birth parent or parents of the child had not been within the imminent vicinity of the child for three years.

Considering Sara's father was declared dead a few months before she turned two, it would be assumed that the couple would marry and initiate the adoption when she was five. However, Phil was charged with a long and dangerous assignment for a year when she was four, and he only felt comfortable with Rae coming to see him in order to maintain the minimal contact their bond needed due to the severity of the nature of the classified assignment. After the completion of said operation, Phil returned home and shortly thereafter he and Rae were expecting the twins. Rae then insisted they wait and give birth to the twins and Sara's seventh birthday based on superstitious beliefs in the power of numbers and magic. Well, Rae called it Arithmancy, Phil called it superstitious.

Sitting cross legged, Phil entertained Eric and looked up inquiringly at the older female, "Well, Peggy, are you going to continue? Can't have the young Sharon here teaching them everything."

"Oh Lord help them! But how am I to gain their interest again with you two here?"

Phil stared unblinkingly, "They're one. What do you expect?"

Peggy sighed, nodded in amusement then glanced at Sara, while waving her arm between the twin one year olds, "Why don't you help us teach Emma and Eric and then tell us of your morning?" Sara excitedly nodded in response. "Now 'S' makes a sort of hissing sound, similar to that language your older sister speaks."

"_It's Parlsetounge, Auntie. The language of snakes and if you're really lucky, other reptilian beings," _Sara told Peggy in Parlsetounge, demonstrating the sound they wanted to teach as well. Seeing the adults stare at her in fond aggravation, she rolled her eyes and repeated in English, "Parlsetounge." The adults nodded.

"And what does 'S' stand for?" Peggy asked.

"Subjugation!" Sara repeated happily. "To control and subdue." The adults were silent.

"Sharon, what are you teaching my daughter," Phil growled at the collegiate individual.

"What?! How is it my fault? It sounds like something -"

"Don't even try to pin this on me. I've only recently been around the family the past two years, Sara was well educated when I started coming around more often, and you were the one to babysit before that. So he is correct in assuming you have taught her some interesting vocabulary," Peggy reprimanded Sharon after interrupting her attempts at denial. Sharon flushed with embarrassment but was quickly forgotten by the meek and upset voice of the little girl they were speaking about.

"Was what I said, wrong?"

Phil frowned slightly, pulled Sara closer to him and Eric, telling her softly, "No darling, just wished you learned the word later, when you're older. It just means you will be smarter than me very soon."

Sara giggled, "No I can't Daddy. You know everything!" Throat thick with emotion, Phil hugged Sara and muttered for her to continue teaching her younger twin siblings. Hurt feelings avoided, she and the two women continued in the same manner, much to Phil and Peggy's horror and Sharon's embarrassment. Eventually, a harassed Peggy declared it was time for lunch and the four motioned and encouraged the twins to walk, heading towards the kitchen.

Lunch was an adventurous affair, with trying to get the twins to eat and Sharon and Sara committing a mini-food fight. However, Sharon shortly left after to attend classes, much to Sara's displeasure of losing her other 'Auntie,' for the evening. Her attention was quickly taken by the twins when her dad mentioned cleaning them up, and like any big sister, she wanted to help and show how responsible she was.

That afternoon, Sara could be seen playing with Emma and Eric, while Peggy and Phil watched then from inside. "How do you and Rae do it?" Phil cocked an eyebrow at the solemn Peggy. "I've helped run a covert military operation, held consecutive management roles in various espionage agencies, and to this day, there is nothing more hectic than maintaining a harmonious family. In this life, we are lucky to even consider the possibility of having significant other, hell, it's miracle if we can consider a family. So...how do you do it?"

It was few moments before he responded and started stumbling through his words, "We just do. It's difficult, I won't lie, but...I'm not lying when I say this either, I can't explain it well enough...Our relationship, this bonding, being Bound, it's a unity, a balance and it's so much more than love and respect. There is _more _to us being together. For magic, for the universe, we are needed...as well as the children are needed."

"In every sense of the word you complete each other."

"Yes."

"And taking care of the children and one another?"

"I'm lucky if I see any of them for more than a week every few months. With my high ranking position, our organization being based in the United States, and trying to keep it secret that I do have a family, much less a fiancé to everyone but the Director and Council Members, it's difficult."

Peggy nodded, then hesitated in her next straightforward question, "Oddly, I understand the concept of your bond and being needed, because of what we see with S.H.I.E.L.D., but you spoke of the children and the universe within the same sentence. Do you know what the children are needed for?"

Phil gave a bittersweet smile, "I don't know how they are needed. I just know they are the 21st generation of the royal line and...that they are supposedly the beginning of a new era." Another few moments passed while Peggy remained puzzled over his comments, then Phil straightened his back and smiled a lopsided quintessential smile. "She's on her way home...and annoyed." He turned around as an image of another woman seemed to appear from a shimmering mist in the sun room they occupied. The mist was circling around the form, until the full visage of a petite blue hair woman appeared in charcoal business suit with a black wig in her left hand.

"A birthday party! For a paradoxical son of a morally unobservant father! The things I do for that man!" The woman griped as she took off her jacket and shoes.

Phil smirked and headed towards the woman, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her to him, snogging her senseless. He pulled away with red ears after hearing a polite feminine cough, "So you had a good day, Rae?"

The disheveled blue hair woman smiled, "Yes, and the nasty buggers actually had the audacity to look shocked when I said it was a brilliant gesture and I hoped they wouldn't mind if I brought my daughter along. After all, between my husband and I running around for our respective company positions, the little girl was a bit grumpy to be cooped up in the hotel and would be nice for her to meet children of her age while in London. Or at least I will have Sara to keep me sane, and well, she's the closest in age that can talk to the little boy."

"Surely you're not using Sara -"

"I am and I am not. The family seems relatively normal and she needs to meet normal! I will go insane if I do not have an excuse get me out of a few conversations, yes," Rae said as she turned to Peggy in Phil's arms.

Phil leaned his head over Rae's shoulder and concluded, "It's honestly not the worst to be suggested in this house with Mycroft as Rae's employer." Rae popped Phil's hand for the disrespectful comment, stating that wasn't true.

"Fine," Peggy shook her head slightly, "would it not still be difficult to have _your_ daughter involved with members of an operation?"

"Right...that is a problem, but in actuality the family is not part of the -"

"They are still related to the case. In all your years, you still haven't learned?" Peggy interrupted Rae.

"Yes, but this should be okay. It's just a birthday party! She needs to meet kids that are not her siblings."

"Then enroll her in a school."

There was silence in the room, but an obvious unseen mirth was rolling off Phil at the response waiting to happen, "Right...I forgot those existed."

Phil couldn't hold his laughter in any longer, "Where do you think I went to or even Peggy and Sharon?"

"Neverland." She coughed a bit when she noticed Peggy giving her an incredulous look and Phil's body was shaking at her half serious remark. "Tutors and boarding schools," Rae mumbled, rectifying her earlier statement.

"No, try a public school," Phil drawled.

"Well, she is partly right about that. Sharon and I attended boarding schools. Actually, Sharon went to my old school, St. Trinian's. They start their education at a young age and are a decent start for young ladies who need to blossom," Peggy interjected.

"How about we consider it and you tell me more of this idea of taking Sara to a birthday party and leaving me on my own with Emma and Eric," Phil continued to chuckle with an added symptom of nervous energy.

Hedging his question, Rae asked, "Why don't you tell me about that pet project of yours you picked up? The one from that year long op from a few years ago that use to be in the circus? He's doing his first solo mission without your guidance, right?"

"How do you even know...never mind, Mycroft." Phil began in startled tone before sighing, much to Peggy's amusement. Suddenly a loud chorus of 'Mummy' could be heard from the doorway and their attention was distracted again.


End file.
